


Green for good

by TheFrenchiestAce



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Writing Prompt, awful first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFrenchiestAce/pseuds/TheFrenchiestAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you were my friend who’s just done something awful to me (read: cut my hair while I slept, dyed all of my clothes pink, etc. etc.) because you look similar from behind so I stormed up to you and shoved you from behind while calling you an asshole" credit to @nerds-are-cool on tumblr who wrote the au ideas list!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green for good

"Hey asshole !"

Aaron turned the volume of his music up and kept walking, ignoring whoever was making so much noise so early in the morning. It was 8am for god’s sake, and he just wanted to get to the library without any struggle, the Wicked soundtrack in his ears and fresh coffee in hand. That task got harder when someone shoved him from behind, making him spill what was left of his coffee on the ground.

"Stop ignoring me !"

That voice again. Slowly, with a slight eye twitch, he turned around to see who it belonged to and was not disappointed with the sight he was greeted with. Two feet in front of him stood a shorter man, student he assumed, with flaming green hair. Green. Hair. The taller man did not have enough caffeine in his system to take this in. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he let out a small sigh, mentally counting to ten. When he looked back up the other was still here, though he looked slightly less angry and more confused. The green hair, however, was still glaring at him. He was about to comment on it when the other man spoke up.

“You’re not Herc. Shit. I’m sorry. And I just spilled your coffee while basically assaulting you. This morning keeps getting better and better. Shit. –"

How could one person talk this much that fast ? Aaron felt a headache starting to form and held a hand up to silence the shorter man. He was going to regret this.

“Slow down. If I may ask, what happened to you ?”

“Oh. Um. My asshole friends took advantage of me while I was sleeping. I thought you were one of them. I’m really sorry about your coffee, could we start over with me paying you another one ? I’m Alex, by the way.”

The man extended a hand and Aaron paused a second to take Alex’s appearance in. His clothes were rumpled, and dark bags hung under his eyes. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days, and from the look of it, he probably had. Apart from being a vibrant shade of green, his hair looked quite soft, and was tied in a messy bun, probably to try to hide it. It should have looked ridiculous, and it did, a bit, but otherwise it made his bright eyes shine more, and Aaron had to remind himself that the other was still waiting, hand stretched between them. Oh well. The library wasn’t going to disappear in the meantime. And he couldn’t help but be drawn in by the stranger’s bright eyes and peculiar story. He took the hand and shook it.

“Aaron.” He let a small smile spread on his lips, which made the other reciprocate “That’s quite the group of friends you must have, Alex. And yeah, I’d like that, if you’re not too busy hunting your assailants”

“Great, oh you know, I’m never too busy for someone as charming as you” he easily answered, keeping his grip on Aaron’s hand and bringing it to his mouth to kiss the back of it. Said owner of the hand thanked his ancestors for giving him a dark complexion that could hide the blush he felt blooming on his cheeks. He smiled again.

“Let’s go then”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Based on one of @nerds-are-cool's amazing prompts. Art hoe!Burr probably listens to musicals while working on stuff and generally chilling so the reference felt right. Hit me up at @pinkconsultingsociopath !  
> Still taking prompts here http://pinkconsultingsociopath.tumblr.com/post/147203742770/im-feeling-like-writing-and-this-has-been


End file.
